jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
C'thuwulf
The C'thuwulf are an alien race biologically close to identical with human, the major difference being that they are entirely female and reproduced by artificial means. They hail from an alien star system many thousands of lightyears apart from our own, a very ancient civilization many millennia old whose genetic structure is so close to a match to our own that they must either be distantly related or else incline one to believe in a near-miraculous parallel evolution. The name C'thuwulf comes from a legendary ship said to have carried their ancestors. History A surviving group of Solnoids the C'thuwulf hail from an alien star system many thousands of lightyears apart from our own, a very ancient civilization many millennia old whose genetic structure is so close to a match to our own that they must either be distantly related or else incline one to believe in a near-miraculous parallel evolution. These C'thuwulf are all female...they have no men in their society whatsoever. It is believed, bsed on the recreation of evidence formed by their legends and some creative speculation that at one time they were just as bisexual as we humans of Earth are today, but that something in their past...possibly a war or some great calamity...caused the men of their world to die off, forcing the surviving women to reproduce themselves by artificial means, perhaps some early form of recombinant DNA technology that has since been perfected into their current means of procreation... It is believed the original source of their problem to be a biological weapon...a disease that targeted only those possessing the Y-chromosome, which is male exclusive. The virus theory holds well with the possibility that the surviving female half of their branch of the human species might have adapted to and developed a natural resistance to the disease, so that by the time they had perfected a cure there was no longer a recognizable use for it, and so women alone would be created to repopulate their society, giving them a means of stabilizing their numbers well on unto the present. It is not known how far back in time it was that the C'thuwulf began experimenting with their process of genetic recombination, we only know that they now consider their means of externalized test-tube reproduction to be entirely natural to their continuing society, so much so that their Uteral and Fallopian reproductive organs have nearly atrophied to a vestigial condition. It is possible to restimulate these organs through a combination of therapy and hormonal implant, in which case their bodies can conceive and sustain a human embryo in an entirely normal fashion, which has been demonstrated repeatedly by those rare instances of human and C'thuwulf mating which have taken place over the past decade of our close association. The very fact that we are genetically compatible does well to suggest that they and humans are---in fact---one people separated by a bridge of countless millennia...possibly stretching back well over a hundred thousand Earth years, though some estimates hold the number as close to half a million. The C'thuwulf are very proud of their culture and heritage, and justifiably so, but many years ago they suffered a calamity that nearly destroyed their entire civilization. An alien presence...like a computer virus of a magnitude that we cannot even begin to comprehend...attacked the central computer of their homeworld, upon which their entire star-faring culture depended and caused it to go rogue, leading to a catastrophic shut-down which resulted in the eventual destruction of their home system. The survivors of this calamity pooled their remaining resources in order to create the arc-like World Ship that was to become their home for many years unto the present. This moon-sized orbital body now remains in stationary orbit around the Earth's moon and serves as their Colony distribution point, not to mention the repository and storage center of all that is left of the original C'thuwulf star system. Close to twenty years ago their Worldship arrived within the Earth star system... When the C'thuwulf became exiles they went in search of an uninhabited world capable of sustaining life...but this presented a rather tall order as most of the likely worlds which they encountered were already inhabited or colonized worlds belonging to other star-faring or developing civilizations. By the time they came upon Earth they had already scanned hundreds of worlds, which had to be disqualified as they did not wish to impose their presence on a less developed culture. That ended when the Avatar known as Big Gold arrived to commandeer their Worldship under the promise of giving the C'thuwulf a new homeworld. Given their extremely advanced technology, a takeover of our world was a virtual certainty, and---without the inconvenience of a conscience to impede them---they might well have crushed humanity and created a new empire out of the ashes of our world. That was the intention of Big Gold, who had infected the C'thuwulf with the Venomoid plague. It was decided by the C'thuwulf leader, Sir Violet, that the Earth could provide a haven for their exiled race without the need of a full scale invasion, preferring instead to establish friendly ties with the various Terran governments, who could be persuaded to see them as allies rather than adversaries. Over the past twenty years the C'thuwulf have been quietly establishing a presence upon the Earth, integrating members of their society into the various host nations that would agree to provide a home for this legal immigration, in exchange for covert technology and logistical support and no press involvement...after all, wouldn't do to set off a world-wide general panic. There was a problem for this all-female society however, certain social difficulties arose from interacting from a humanoid species that had two Sexes. Men were a curiosity to many C'thuwulf, and some even found men oddly threatening in their way, though more than a few were intrigued enough to adapt to a bisexual system. That was why colonization was occurring at such a slow and measured pace, requiring orientation for the new arrivals sent down from the World Ship in order to psychologically prepare them for Earth culture. To say the least it was not always a very smooth and problem-free transition. Of far greater concern to the rulers of Earth, however, were the Iczers, the C'thuwulf ultimate Final Defense weapons, living machines capable of harnessing vast destructive forces and charged with the defense of the C'thuwulf people. Though few in number a single Iczer contained the raw power of a full battle cruiser and were the most lethal warriors on the planet. Iczer One had been powerful enough to single-handedly change the flow of time in order to repair the damages caused by Gold and his minions, the parasitic Venomoids, effectively wiping them out from reality and leaving the way clear for Humans and C'thuwulf to peacefully live together. Government Military Iczelion Corps The Iczelion Corps are a force comprising over ninety-eight Iczelions was certainly formidable in any conventional sense, and any one of them was worth the might of an entire legion of a more conventional army. Iczelion armor is unique and unlike any other kind of exo-skeletal frame ever designed or in current existence. It is a living machine whose sole purpose is to bond with a human partner with whom it then forms a spiritual and physical attachment, creating a hybrid warrior mode in which the natural abilities of the human are greatly augmented to a level nearly equivalent to the power levels of an Iczer. Powered by the Iczerio force, the living energy Matrix that gives all Iczers their phenomenal powers, the armor converts the life energy and emotional/spiritual power of the wearer into useable energy that can perform a number of functions from mere teleportation to the destructive energy blasts that could lay waste to a good sized human city. And yet each armor is individually tailored to suit the needs of each wearer, and no two human hosts are entirely alike, so the levels of power tended to range from the formidable to the truly awesome. Only special individuals were selected to be a part of the elite Iczelion corps, and only those individuals who could manifest sufficiently high levels of Iczerio power could bond with this living armor. Because of the dual nature of the C'thuwulf/Earth alliance, members of the corps were drawn from the ranks of both the Terran and C'thuwulf populations, and all of them were regarded as Sisters who shared a special bond and were entrusted with the defense of the planet. Technology Their technology is mostly organic in nature...they don't need mechanical devices in the sense that we think of such things as advanced. They tend to grow their machines in incubators and shape the DNA structure of whatever they need to suit a given complex set of functions. It's really quite amazing when you study the process, as I have. Category:Terminology Category:Continuum-73542196